Back to School in the Loud House
by Thug Life Lana
Summary: It's the Louds first day back in school.


Back to School in the Loud House

(It's a Sunday night in the Loud House and everyone is getting ready for bed.)

Everyone: Do we have to go to bed?

Rita: Yes. It's your first day of school. It's gonna be fun. Trust me.

Lynn Sr: She's right, kids. School is fun.

(Everyone groaned and moaned and went to bed. The next morning, everyone did the same thing and got dressed for school)

Lola: Ugh. School is gonna be boring.

Luna: Yeah, bro. We ain't gonna have no fun.

Lisa: Do not worry my fair siblings. The department of education is a very interesting place to be. You can learn a lot of new things like the history of Greece, or trigonometry, or….

Lynn: Can it Lisa. You're not helping.

Luna: Yeah dude. Going to school is already gonna be totally bogus.

Rita: Kids, you're going to school whether you like it or not.

(They sigh and eat breakfast.)

Luan: Cheer up guys. What did the owl say to the other owl? Your life's gonna be a hoot.

(She laughs)

(Everyone threw a piece of scrambled eggs at her)

Lucy: Sigh. I am already depressed. Going to school makes me even more depressed.

Lola: Yeah. What if I meet a snotty kid that wants to be my friend?

Lana: I would love that.

Lola: Of course you would, Lana.

(Everyone finished their breakfast and wait for their parents in the car.)

Lynn Sr: Honey, have you seen the keys to Vanzilla?

Rita: Did you check your shoe?

Lynn Sr: Never mind.

(They get in Vanzilla and drop their kids off in order from youngest to oldest.)

Lisa: Yes. I am so excited to be back in school. Another year of learning. I plan to have all A's all year long.

Darcy: Hi, Lisa.

Lisa: Hello, Darcy.

Darcy: Are you ready to have fun at school?

Lisa: If by fun, you mean learning? Then yes. I believe I am prepared.

Lola: Ugh. I hate school. It's so boring and some of my friends aren't in my same classes.

Lana: I know right? If I pick my nose or do anything else gross, I'll get sent to timeout.

Lola: Well you better male sure you don't be disgusting, grease monkey.

Lana: Whatever you say, Princess Peach.

Lucy: Sigh. I rather be in a My Little Pony convention than at school.

Haiku: Sigh. Yes. School makes me even more depressed.

(They both lay their heads down on their desks.)

Lincoln: Are you ready for this year of school Clyde?

Clyde: Heck yeah. It's gonna be me, you, Rusty, Liam, and Zack all year long.

Liam: Darn tootin. I rather go pig wrestling but my ma wants me to go to school.

Lincoln: Ok then….

Lynn: This sucks.

Margo: Yeah. School is gonna be so boring.

Lynn: Yep expect me not to pay attention in class.

Margo: Me and you both.

Luan: What did the owl say when he went to school? This is gonna be a hoot.

(She laughs)

(Everyone threw paper at her)

Girl 1: Shut it, Luan.

Boy 1: Give it a break, comedian.

(Luan just sits in her desk with a straight look on her face)

(Luna is just listening to music with her headphones on)

Luna: Whoooo! I love this song.

(Her teacher takes her mp3 player away)

Luna: Awwww.

Sam: It's ok, bro.

Luna: No it's not. Now I'm gonna be bored.

Sam: You're not wrong about that.

(Leni is doing her work but all the answers were wrong.

Leni: Look, Lori, I got an "F" for fantastic.

Lori: Leni, that's "F" for failing.

Leni: What's failing.

(Lori facepalms)

Lori: This is literally gonna be a long day.

(The bell rings for everyone and school officially starts)

Ms. Johnson: Ok class. Welcome back to school. I hope you all had a great summer.

(Everyone looked at her in silence)

Ms. Johnson: Isn't anyone excited to be back in school?

(Everyone continued to look at her in silence)

Ms Johnson: Ok then.

(She writes on the board and Chandler throws a piece of paper at her.)

Ms Johnson: What the-

(She turns around)

Ms Johnson: Who threw that?

(Everyone just starred at her. She shrugs and continues to write on the board)

Clyde: Chandler, stop.

Chandler: Why should I?

Clyde: Because she's gonna notice-

Ms Johnson: Clyde, no talking.

Clyde: Wow….

Chandler:Hehe.

(Lincoln tries to stay awake but he falls asleep)

Ms Johnson: Lincoln!

(He wakes up instantly)

Lincoln: I'm up.

Ms Johnson: Pay attention. This is very important.

(He sighs and puts his elbow on the desk.)

Lola: Ugh. School is so boring.

(Lana chews gum from under the desk)

Lola: Ewww.

Lana: What? I didn't eat enough breakfast.

(Lola ignores her and takes notes)

(Lana picks her nose)

Lana: Oooh. I got a winner.

(She flicks her booger at the teacher)

Ms Leonard: Ew! Lana, detention now!

Lana: Dang it.

Lola: Ha!

(Lynn is waddling up paper and throwing them in the trash can thinking it's basketball.)

Lynn: I'm so bored.

Margot: Same here.

Polly Pain: You think maybe if we just sneak out, the teacher won't notice?

Lynn: We can't do that. You're on roller skates.

Polly Pain: I can just take them off.

Lynn: Say no more. Let's do it.

(They tip toe to the door, open the door slowly, close it behind them slowly, and walk out of school)

(Lincoln falls asleep on his desk but also drools on it)

Girl: Ew. Gross.

(Lincoln wakes up and sees the drool)

Lincoln: Dang it.

(He uses his shirt to clean it off)

Ms Johnson: Lincoln, since you want to fall asleep in my class, how about you solve this math problem?

(He was a little nervous, but he walked up in front of the class anyway and picked up the chalk)

Lincoln: Hehe. I guess I can try to answer it.

(He unfortunately wrote the wrong answer and the whole class laugh at him.)

Ms Johnson: Please go back to your seat, Lincoln.

(He quickly goes back to his seat)

Lori: Ugh. I literally hate school.

Whitney: Me too.

Becky: Me three.

Lori: I wish school never existed.

Becky: I know right.

(Leni was sitting in her chair backwards)

Leni: When did the teacher become a wall?

Lori: You're sitting backwards, Leni.

Leni: Oh.

(She turns back around)

Lori: Oh, Leni, what am I gonna do with you?

Leni: I don't know.

(Lori facepalms)

(Lana sits in detention and picks her nose)

Mr. Reynolds: Young lady, what you did in your class was not acceptable.

Lana: What? I just flicked a booger at her.

Mr Reynolds: That's exactly why you're here. You can't do that to a teacher.

Lana: Ugh. Whatever. How long am I gonna be in here?

Mr Reynolds: Until your next class starts.

Lana: Eh. I can deal with it.

(She falls asleep on her desk)

Lucy: Sigh.

(She draws a picture of her holding a skull)

Haiku: That is pretty good.

Lucy: Sure is.

Maggie: I hate school. I want it to just go away forever.

Lucy: Yes. This place is a graveyard even for us.

Maggie: Why don't we just leave?

Haiku: That sounds like a good idea.

(They go towards the door but their teacher catches them.)

Ms. Collins: Where do you 3 think you're going?

Maggie: Uh…

Haiku: Bathroom.

Ms. Collins: Together?

Lucy: We all felt it at the same time.

Ms. Collins: Ok. Go ahead.

(They leave the classroom.)

Maggie: All right. Let's ditch this place and go to my house.

Lucy: Ok.

(They go to Maggie's house)

Luna: Hey, Sam.

Sam: Yo.

Luna: The teacher left the room. We can do what we want.

Sam: Awesome.

(They both stand on their desks and played their guitars)

Sam: Rock on, class!

(Their teacher comes back in)

Ms. Rivers: Ahem.

Luna: Crud.

Ms. Rivers: Principal's office now.

(They both go to the office)

Luan: Knock knock.

Boy: Who's there?

Luan: Boo

Boy: Boo who?

Luan: No need to cry.

(She laughs)

Boy: Hehe.

Mr. Allen: Luan, one more peep and it's detention for you.

Luan: Yes sir.

Mr. Allen: Thank you.

(She juggles bowling pins)

Mr Allen: Grrr.

Luan: Hehe. Sorry.

(She puts them away)

(Lisa is doing all her work without making eye contact to anyone)

Lisa: All my work is complete, Ms. Shrinivas.

(She takes up Lisa's work)

Lisa: Yes. I get another A+.

Darcy: That's great Lisa. Wanna play with my giraffe?

Lisa: No thank you my friend.

Darcy: Ok.

Lynn: This is great. School doesn't end for another 3 hours. What are we gonna do?

Margo: Let's go to your house, Lynn.

Lynn: Uh… I don't think that's a good idea.

Polly Pain: Come on, Lynnsanity. Your parents shouldn't even be home by now.

Lynn: You're right. Let's go.

(They go to her house)

(3 hours later, school has ended and Rita and Lynn Sr picked up their kids)

Rita: Hi kids. How was school?

Lori: Boring.

Leni: I got all F's for fantastic.

Luna: Got sent to the principal's office for playing music.

Luan: I was just joking around.

Lincoln: I fell asleep on my desk.

Lola: I actually paid attention in class.

Lana: I got sent to detention for flicking boogers at the teacher.

Lisa: I got all A's.

Lynn Sr: Well I'm glad you guys had a good time. Wait where's Lynn and Lucy?

Lori: I don't know.

Lynn Sr: Didn't we drop them off at school?

Lola: Uh… Yeah.

Lynn Sr: Oh I think I know where they are.

(They go home)

Lynn: Boom! GOAAAAAL!

Margo: Dang it.

Rita: Ahem.

Lynn: Oh. Hey guys.

(Margo and Polly leave)

Lynn Sr: LJ, why are you home so early?

Lynn: Uh… I ran here?

(He glares at her)

Lynn: The school blew up.

Lynn Sr: I don't believe you.

Lynn: Ok. Ok. I left school.

Lynn Sr: Why?!

Lynn: School is boring, dad.

Rita: That's no excuse, young lady. You're grounded. Go to your room.

(Lynn stomps upstairs and slams her door)

Lynn Sr: Now where's Lucy?

(Everyone shrugs)

Lynn Sr: Hmmmm.

(He calls Lucy's phone)

Lucy: Uh oh. Should I pick up? It's my dad.

Maggie: I don't know. Should you?

Haiku: I think you should.

(Lucy picks up)

Lucy: Hello?

Lynn Sr: Where are you?

Lucy: At the cemetery.

Lynn Sr: Why?

Lucy: To try to summon ghosts.

Lynn Sr: Did you leave school early too?

Lucy: No. I came after school.

Lynn Sr: Liar. You're grounded too. Come home.

(He hangs up.)

Lucy: Sigh. Well I'll see you guys tomorrow.

Maggie: See ya.

Haiku: Goodbye.

(She leaves and goes back home and goes to her room)

Rita: How about we watch t.v together as a family?

(They all say yes in unison and sits on the couch. They all decide to take turns of what to watch)

Rita: We love you kids.

Lori: We literally love you too.

(They all hug and start to watch t.v)


End file.
